Un Besoin de te Protéger
by ASTF
Summary: Conan s'inquiète beaucoup pour Haibara, presque autant que pour Ran. Serait-il possible qu'il l'aime ? Ou alors, ce serait pour une autre raison...


Pourquoi avait-il toujours peur pour elle ? Évidemment, comme pour n'importe qui d'autre, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle meure mais là c'était un peu différent. Il avait le même sentiment de crainte qu'il ressentait pour Ran lorsqu'elle était en danger. Pourtant, il n'était pas forcément proche d'elle. C'est sûr qu'ils avaient un sacré point commun, qu'il ne partageait pas avec Ran : tout deux avaient rajeuni. Mais Haibara était tellement froide envers lui, malgré qu'il étaient dans la même situation, elle ne semblait pas avoir de compassion pour lui. Elle avait comme un bouclier invisible qui l'empêchait de révéler ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose qu'elle avait appris dans l'Organisation ?

-Hé Kudo-kun !

Conan fut arraché de ses pensées. Justement, c'était Haibara qui l'appelait.

-Haibara... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On t'attend pour partir !

-Ah, désolé !

Le professeur, Haibara et le jeune détective devaient se rendre à un gala où ils récompensaient plein de gens pour des inventions farfelues. Agasa avait été nominé pour l'une de ses créations.

Conan se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et suivit Haibara jusqu'à la voiture du professeur. Ce dernier démarra la Beetle jaune et ils se mirent en route. Au bout d'un moment, Haibara demanda :

-Tout va bien, Kudo-kun ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées toute à l'heure.

-Heu oui, répondit vaguement Conan, ne voulant pas en révéler le contenu.

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te reposes à la maison ?

-Professeur, dit Haibara d'une voix sévère, vous savez que si Kudo ne vient pas, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura plus de petits fours pour vous...

-Non, bien sûr.

Le professeur eut un petit rire nerveux, confirmant à la jeune fille que cette pensée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit.

-Bien sûr, dit Conan d'un air moqueur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cérémonie, Conan remarqua quelque chose.

-Tiens, professeur, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le gala se déroulait à l'Haido Hôtel !

-Je pensais qu'Ai te l'avait dit. Pourquoi il y a un problème avec cet hôtel ?

-Non, non, pas du tout.

Haibara eut un regard suspicieux vers Conan. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle au sol recouvert de moquette et une table leur fut attribuée. Tous trois étaient sur leur 31 : le professeur avait un costume noir par-dessus une chemise blanche, Conan avait un costume lui-aussi, de couleur grise, adapté à sa taille d'enfant, et enfin Haibara avait une robe violet pâle, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux auburn.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur se mit à parler avec plusieurs inventeurs, laissant les deux enfants vagabonder dans la salle. Conan eut un sentiment de déjà-vu : il leur été déjà arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans cette salle de l'Haido Hôtel, un peu perdus au milieu de la foule. Le stress commença à monter lorsque Conan se souvint de la suite des événements de la dernière fois. En effet, Haibara avait été kidnappée par Pisco, avait retrouvé sa taille normale et s'était faite tirer dessus par Gin sur le toit de l'hôtel. Le stress s'empira. Il chercha Haibara des yeux mais peu importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait, il ne la voyait pas. Le stress se transforma rapidement en panique et il se mit à arpenter la foule, cherchant une robe violette qui passerait devant son regard. Il l'appela même plusieurs fois, mais personne ne se retournait.

Après un certain moment, il aperçut le professeur Agasa et se rua vers lui, mais une main l'attrapa alors par le bras, juste avant d'atteindre le professeur.

-Je suis là, murmura une voix à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et tomba nez à nez avec Haibara, le visage mi-inquiet, mi-confus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu t'es agité comme ça ? Je t'ai perdu de vue et je ne t'ai retrouvé que maintenant. Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai... je... je te cherchais, répondit Conan, soulagé mais le cœur battant encore très vite.

Haibara l'observa plus précisément.

-Tu as cru que c'était l'Organisation ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix très calme.

-Oui, souffla Conan.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? L'Organisation ici, ce soir, en même temps que nous et qui reproduit les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Conan se demandait comment il avait pu paniquer aussi vite. Pourquoi avait-il eut aussi peur alors que rien n'annonçait la présence des Hommes en Noir ? Il regarda Haibara dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, il avait eut peur pour elle. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

Lorsque la soirée fut finie, ils rentrèrent chez le professeur et se préparèrent à dormir, Conan ayant appelé Ran pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Le professeur posa sa statuette dorée sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit. Haibara tardait un peu à aller se coucher, elle rejoignit Conan qui était en train de se brosser les dents.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour moi ?

Cette question prit le détective de court qui faillit s'étouffer avec son dentifrice. Une fois fini de se brosser les dents et de s'étouffer par la même occasion, il se tourna vers elle.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que mon devoir est de te protéger, répondit-il, un peu gêné.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me dois rien. Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi, tu n'as aucune raison de me protéger.

-Alors si je sais que tu es en danger, je devrais rester les bras croisés et attendre que ça arrive ? Non, j'empêche que ça arrive, peu importe le prix. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je ferais ça pour n'importe qui.

-Peu importe le prix, c'est ça le problème. Tu risquerais ta vie. Tu me sauverais au péril de ta vie !

-Évidemment.

Le ton calme et évident qu'il avait employé surprit Haibara. Devant l'étonnement de la jeune fille, Conan demanda alors :

-Tu ne ferais pas la même chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Face à son silence, Conan eut un sourire.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et traversa la salle principale, se dirigeant vers son lit. Haibara l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu essaie de me faire culpabiliser ?

-Non, pas du tout, je... tiens à toi, c'est tout.

Voyant qu'il rougissait légèrement, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Était-il possible que... ?

-Dis Kudo-kun... j'espère que tu comprends que je reste avec toi parce qu'on est dans la même situation, mais à partir du moment où on aura anéanti l'Organisation, admettant qu'on y arrive, je partirais vivre ailleurs ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut surpris, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais sur le moment, il ressentit également une pointe de déception.

-Heu oui, pas de problème.

Haibara ne parut pas convaincue par cette réponse.

-Kudo.

Il leva la tête et elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as une super fille qui t'attend depuis je ne sais combien de temps, qui tient à toi et qui t'aime probablement... Ne gâches pas ton temps avec moi.

Elle avait le regard déterminé. Conan ne savait pas quoi dire. Un flot de pensées lui traversait l'esprit, mais il ne s'arrêta que sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Alors... ça veut dire que... ce n'est pas réciproque ?

Haibara s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. A son tour, c'est elle qui ne savait plus quoi dire, le choc pouvant se lire sur son visage. Elle eut une moue désolée :

-Non... Je... je t'admire vraiment pour tout ce que tu fais, pour tout contre quoi tu te bats. Je... jamais je ne pourrais imaginer faire des choses pareilles. Tu passes ton temps à sauver des vies, moi j'en ai tué... Mais... ça reste de l'admiration...

Conan ne dit rien.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il eut un sourire.

-Tant mieux. Je ressentais le besoin de te protéger, et je pensais que c'était pour cette raison, mais je m'était trompé. Maintenant que tu me dis ça, je sais que c'est parce que tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et que je t'aime pour ça.

Les yeux brillants, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Je te protégerais toujours, lui chuchota-t-il, quoi qu'il arrive... sœurette ?

Il rigola, en réponse à la réaction qu'elle avait eu au mot « sœurette », puis il l'embrassa sur le front, et après qu'elle lui ait rendu son sourire, ils allèrent se coucher.


End file.
